Visions
by MelissMySiss
Summary: Robin is having horrible visions, and misconceptions of reality. Why, he has no idea. He cannot remember when they started or who caused them. But because of them he is failing missions and seeing things that he does not know if they really exist or not. Warning: Birdflash scenes fake and real. Be warned reality is not always what it seems
1. Chapter 1

The ride home was tense that night. Robin stared at he feet, his fists tightly clenched and face remained cold. Batman glared at the road ahead not uttering a word to his protégé. The young boy again had messed up in a mission, that was at least the sixth one in the past month and it was starting to piss the protector of Gotham off.

Batman had been so proud of the boy; he had started to show real improvement in missions. Started to lead, to take control. He was the one helping them win. And now this. They started out small at first; he would make a misstep and set off an alarm or get spotted something that might have been okay if he were Wally. But still they were little things. Then they started getting bigger he made commands on things that didn't make sense. He sent the team out when nothing was there only to get attacked when something really did come along. And then today, the mission was easy gather information and get out, really nothing to it. But instead Robin had ran the wrong way, made a scene and nearly got Artemis and Aqualad killed. Not only that but he hacked the system wrong and instead of shutting down security he turned it on and sent in more trouble than was necessary.

Robin glanced to his mentor, knowing that whatever was to come was not going to be good. However, the ride home so far had been silent, in fact everything after the mission had been silent. The others had looked at him when he gave false orders but they listened unsure of what the young detective knew. But when everything was over they stared and all looked concerned. They all stood back in the mountain watching as Batman grabbed the younger boy and towed him away. Robin hadn't uttered a word and just followed leaving his friends in the dust. All of them looking to one another, concerned of what Batman would do to Robin for messing up yet another mission.

"I don't think you will be going on any other missions for quite some time," the dark hooded man suddenly grumbled not taking his eyes away from the road.

"But… I didn't.." Robin started before he was cut off by the cold glare of his mentor.

"You clearly are not thinking correctly. You will not be going on another mission for quite some time," He repeated looking back to the road. Robin sighed and looked back down to his feet. _"Why would he say that? What does he know?" _the voice in Robin's head remarked coldly making Robin glare over to the elder. "_He knows nothing at all…"_

**TTT**

"No combat, go to your room, Alfred will call you for dinner," Bruce growled as the two exited the Batmobile in the cave. Dick peeled off his mask and marched out of the cave and headed up into the manor. Alfred peering after him.

"Did Master Richard do something wrong?" Alfred asked as Bruce walked over to the array of computers opposite where the car was parked.

"I don't even know what he's done anymore," Bruce sighed as he sat down in the chair and pulled back his cowl. Logging on to the largest computer and pulling up the mission files of all the previous missions Dick had been on.

**TTT**

Dick stormed up the stairs of the manor and sprinted into his room. He slammed the door locking the world out, for now anyway. Staring at the door and wall in front of him he tried to let his head cool. A few tears slipped out from his utter frustration in himself. Again. It happened again. These things he kept seeing, they were so real. But he had no idea that they weren't really there until after they happened and it was too late. Dick pulled back a fist and slammed it deep into the wall in front of him.

A small wince escaped him as he slowly pulled his hand back. Carefully he pulled off his glove to inspect any damage. Remarkably none was there. "_Of course not idiot you've punched concrete before, what did you think?" _

"I don't know," Dick mumbled out loud to the voice in his head.

"First you mess up on missions and now you talk to yourself. No wonder Bats made you come up here." The unmistakable voice of Kid Flash (Wally) sounded from behind Dick. Dick spun around and felt his heart nearly leap out of his mouth, from the shock of the red head in his room.

"_Your ID!" _The voice screamed. Instinctively Dick grumbled and tried to cover his eyes but Wally sped over to him and grabbed the boy's wrists and stopped him.

"What's wrong? It's not like I don't know your ID… Dick." Wally teased eyeing the younger boy.

Dick groaned at him before relaxing slightly and pulling his hands away, "How did you even get in here? Or find this place anyway? And you didn't even change."

Wally laughed before replying, "Your not the only one who can be a detective Dick. And why can't I stay in uniform? You're still in your uniform." With his last line Wally poked Dick right where the "R" insignia marked his chest.

Dick looked down to Wally's finger and then looked back up into his eyes, "You know if Batman finds out you're here.." He was cut off by the older boys finger coming up and blocking his lips.

"Oh come on now Dick, Bruce will never know I was here," He hissed emphasizing the fact that he knew his mentors real identity. Dick cringed at the mention of Bruce's name and this made Wally snicker, "Like I told you, your not the only one who can be a detective."

Wally then slipped a hand behind Dick and pushed in the lock to his door. Dick looked right into Wally's eyes, "What are you doing?" Panic evident in the boy's voice.

Wally laughed again and he pushed dick into the door, hands on either side of his face. He looked down into the younger boy's blue eyes and purred out, "Nothing that you should be worried about Boy Wonder…"

Dick gasped as he watched as one of Wally's gloved hands left the side of his face and went down to Dick's leg. Wally let his hand glide smoothly up from the boys mid thigh to dangerously close to his crotch. Dick caught his breath the closer Wally's hand came, this made Wally's devilish grin only grow more. The second time Wally let his hand make it's way all they way to the younger boys crotch, Dick winced and looked directly into Wally's eyes.

"Stop!" Dick growled and he pushed his "friend" away from him. Dick pushed past him and walked further into his room and away from the door. He ended up just at the foot of his bed staring at the amused boy a few feet away from him.

"Why you don't like it?" Wally asked and sped right up to the younger boy just inches from him. Dick pulled his arms up and pushed into Wally's chest to get him away, but Wally grabbed his hands and stared directly into Dick's eyes.

"Let me go!" Dick growled struggling to break free of the elder's grip.

Yet again Wally laughed, "Never!" Then with a quick swipe of his foot Wally knocked Dick's feet out from underneath him and pushed him onto the bed behind him. Dick landed on his back with a grunt Wally now on top of him, still holding Dick's wrists. Wally moved the younger boys hands into one of his own and leaned down to just inches above Dicks face and whispered, "You are going to have to relax, if you want this to be any fun."

Dick glared at his friend. Why was he doing this to him? Wally never did anything like this before. Maybe it was just a prank Wally was playing on him after Dick nearly killed his "girlfriend" today. "Okay Wally I get it! Now cut it out!" Dick yelled trying to get the older boy off of him.

"Get what?" Wally asked looking puzzled before grinning again. Wally watched, as Dick was about to reply, so he sat up more and then ground his hips deep into Dick's. Dick cried out slightly. The red head smiled and repeated the movement. Dick moaned softly as Wally continued to grind his hips and crotch into his own. "Want to play correctly?" Wally asked as he leaned up and whispered into Dick's ear. Dick nodded lightly and bit his lower lip and Wally smiled letting go of Dick's wrists.

Dick reached up to the elder's hips and pulled them closer to his own, causing soft moans from both of the boys. The pulsing of each boy into one another continued and Wally leaned down and started to kiss Dick. The first kiss startled Dick, but then again he relaxed and opened his mouth allowing Wally to explore his mouth with his tongue. Wet saliva and hot breaths escaped both boys' lips as they continued.

Wally felt it first and smiled into Dick's lips. "Excited to see me Boy Wonder?" Dick blushed as he let his hands roam up and down Wally's sides. Wally peeled away from being on top of the younger boy to sitting at the tips of his feet. The redhead worked his way to between Dick's legs and in a flash pulled down his black pants. "Your very excited," Wally teased and pulled off the boy's underwear in one quick motion.

Dick could feel his cheeks turn the shade of his uniform. For a split second he wanted to pull away, he knew this was wrong, why should he let Wally do this to him? Then Wally had him in his mouth and all those doubts went away. Dick moaned, quietly at first but soon got louder the more the elder continued. Wally merely worked away, licking and sucking happily on the younger boy. The dark haired boy felt his hips slowly rise and fall as Wally started to move faster and faster. He would come soon, he could feel it. The young boy's breath caught and with a final stroke he went and expelled into the elder's mouth.

Each boy was breathing heavily as they stared at one another. Wally wiped his lips on his glove and crawled up and loomed over Dick as if he were his prey. "Wasn't that fun?" Wally grinned laying down on the boy.

Dick had no words to say, instead he lightly kissed Wally on the lips. Wally just laughed at him and reached above Dick's head. Dick just kept his eyes on Wally and used the index finger of his right hand to trace around a few of the freckles on the redhead's face.

Wally looked back down to Dick and smirked, "Good." Then with a sudden blow Dick's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mater Richard was asleep sir, should I wake him or let him be?" The butler asked returning to the dinning table.

"Let him be, he will wake up when he's hungry," Bruce said not removing his eyes from the newspaper in front of him.

**TTT**

The room was cold and dark. It was late. Much later than when Dick last remembered. Slowly he rolled to his side "2:30" the small alarm clock read. He sat straight up looking down to his legs. His pants were still on. He looked at his hands, one glove was on, the other was not. Jumping off the bed he ran to his door.

Just as he suspected a fairly large dent was left in the wall and his glove was lying on the ground below it. He looked back to his bed, it was perfectly made the only sign that it had been used was the slight imprint of where he had been laying. That was weird he was sure that Wally and him would have messed up the bed. Wally… Where was he? Dick turned back to the door it was unlocked.

Did Wally really just leave? What a jerk… Then Dick threw his head back and groaned. Was it real? "No you idiot it was another vision," Dick growled at himself as he marched back to his bed. He sat down at the foot of his bed resting his elbows on his knees and placing his face in his hands. Dick stared at the floor wondering why on earth these things kept happening to him. And it wasn't like they were getting any better either, if anything they were getting worse. Much worse.

This was the second thing that had happened in one day. And it was detailed and big, not like what they had been in the beginning. These visions that were happening now were so realistic not only did they look real, they felt real too. He wondered what was really going on around him when these things happened to him or he saw what he did. Or like this last one with Wally, what really happened?

Dick was snapped out of thought by the padding of footsteps from the hallway near his room. Bruce. In an instant Dick spun around and dove to the head of the bed. He then curled up to a sleeping position just before the door opened. Dick did what he could to appear asleep, but in reality he had his eye closest to the bed peering to the wall in front of him.

Bruce padded into the room and looked at the younger boy "asleep" on his bed. He was still in his uniform, but he was missing one glove. Then Bruce spotted it a few feet in front of the boy's bed. Bruce looked to the wall next to the door and sure enough a new dent imprinted the wall. The man sighed as he walked into the room and sat on the bed his back facing Dicks'.

"I know you're awake," Bruce whispered looking at the wall ahead of him.

Dick hated Bruce for being Gotham's best detective at that moment. Of course he knew Dick was awake! So what was he to do role over and talk to the man? What did he want to talk about anyway? Dick just decided to lay still, he slightly acknowledged the man by breathing a little heavier but other then that he didn't utter a single word.

"Dick, I have been looking at the missions you have been on in the past few months and I really don't understand what has gotten into you," Bruce stated obvious concern in his voice. He continued, "It is like something is bothering you, or almost infecting you in a way. The decisions you are making… They just aren't you. Dick I'm worried about you."

The younger boy felt as Bruce laid one of his hands on the boy's shoulder. Dick could feel the concern that the man had for him and the fatherly side of Bruce was coming out. Bruce looked at the boy knowing that he was probably very angry not only with Bruce but with himself as well. Bruce sighed and stood up.

"I know we will figure this out," Bruce mumbled as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Once he was sure that Bruce was gone Dick sat up and stared at the room around him. He breathed a deep breath in and then with no control what so ever he breathed out and started to cry. He didn't just cry he sobbed and sobbed. He had no idea why he was crying, he just did.

"Shhh don't cry baby bird," a sweet voice hummed from Dick's side where Bruce had been sitting earlier. Dick jumped a little as he turned and looked through teary eyes at his mother sitting on his bed next to him.

"Mom?!" Dick asked stunned wiping his eyes and staring at her.

"Of course sweetie," She smiled at him and held her arms open to him. Dick gladly dove into her open arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't believe how much you've grown." His mom lightly stroked his black hair and held him tightly to her chest.

"I've missed you," Dick sighed as he sniffed her sweet hair and tightened his grip around her.

"I have too baby." She pulled him away slightly and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Your father and I are so proud of you." She laid him down lightly in the bed and pulled the sheets up and around him.

The last thing Dick saw was his mother kissing him lightly on the forehead before she faded as Dick's world went dark. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of warmth pooling in from the window awoke Dick. He squinted as he stared out the window to the sun. Dick looked around, he was alone. He was in the bed though, tucked in and still wearing his uniform. He frowned when he saw the "R" insignia practically shouting at him. Groaning he rolled to his side to look at the time, "!2:30".

Dick sat straight up. Today was Wednesday. He had to be at school. Why had Bruce let him sleep? Bruce never let him miss school. Never. After a moment Dick let the panic wear off. Bruce never let him miss school… A grin spread over the boy's face and he threw off his sheets and hopped out of bed. He sprinted to the dresser just opposite the bed and grabbed his civies and ran to his bathroom.

In the bathroom he threw off the uniform that smelled absolutely terrible now. Wrinkling his nose he tossed the uniform down the laundry shoot. He was sure that if this were a cartoon a streak of green odor would have followed the thing. Smiling Dick turned back and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like himself, for the most part. His eyes were the only thing different though. Even though he had gotten way more than enough sleep last night he looked exhausted still. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his eyes on their own were a light pink. It almost looked like he had been crying. Weird. Dick shrugged before walking to the shower and flicking on the water.

Dick stood aside for a few seconds allowing the water to heat up. That's when he noticed the door handle to the bathroom flick up and the door opened barely even a crack. Dick felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly he shut off the water and wrapped the towel on the toilet around his waist.

"Alfred?" Dick asked nervously. There was no response instead the little bit the door was opened slammed quickly shut. Dick's breath caught and he ran out of the bathroom and back into his room. He spun his head around looking for whatever had just been near the bathroom. Then he noticed the door to his bedroom close in the same manner the bathroom door had just closed. Tightening the towel around his waist Dick raced out of his room.

In the hallway Dick scanned both right and left looking for anything that would lead him to whomever or whatever was running from him. A shadow fluttered just at the end of the hall where it forked to the theatre and Bruce's hallway. The shadow went to Bruce's end of the manor. Dick swallowed hard. He was unsure if he should go down there. Sure Bruce was Dick's father and all, but Bruce didn't enjoy finding Dick roaming his end of the house.

The boy peered back the other direction to where the stairs to the lower levels stood and hoped that Bruce was either down there or at work. He pleaded silently and turned back to the other hall and sprinted after the "thing".

Turning the corner he looked into the dark wing in which Bruce spent most of his time. Dick looked up the few steps hoping to see something. And what he saw made him almost jump out of his skin. A small dark figure was standing just at the top of the few stairs and appeared to be looking directly at Dick. The boy had never seen anything like it before in his life. It was like a shadow person, but it wasn't just any shadow, it was his.

Standing just at the top of the stairs to Bruce's wing was the shadow figure of Robin. It was an exact replica of Dick as the Boy Wonder, however this version seemed darker and obviously looked more like those creepy shadows in those ghost shows. From the little light pouring into the manor Dick could see that this shadow was dressed the same way as Dick would if he were in uniform, it even appeared to have a mask. The white eyes seemed to be the only other color on the shadow besides black.

Neither the shadow figure nor Dick moved they both stood motionless staring at one another wondering who would move first. The shadow decided to make the move and reached into the small pocket of his dark utility belt and pulled out a birdarang, he flipped it once in his hand then looked up at Dick a small smile could be seen through the dim light. Dick stood stunned. Was his own shadow really going to kill him? _"No it's not" _the voice said.

Dick shook his head and looked at the shadow and put himself in some kind of fighting stance. He wasn't entirely sure how to fight a shadow or even if he could do damage to it. But he stood ready he was not going to take any chances. He glared at the shadow. The shadow grinned and pulled back his hand ready to through the weapon, when he stopped and looked up and down the hall.

"Master Richard what on earth are you doing down here? And why in heavens name are you just wearing a bath towel?" The crisp accent of Alfred made Dick spin around away from the shadow.

Unsure of what to tell the old man Dick just started mumbling, "I uh… was going to… uh take a shower and uh…." Dick peered his head over his shoulder looking back up to Bruce's wing, the shadow was gone.

"What are you looking at Master Richard?" Alfred asked clearly puzzled, glancing down the hall himself.

"Oh nothing…" Dick replied looking back to the butler. The two stood in the hall a moment before Dick looked up to the man and asked, "Why did Bruce keep me home today?"

"I am not entirely sure sir. He just told me to let you sleep and to make sure you stayed home, didn't go on any missions and that you did your school work."

"Oh…" Dick looked at his feet and started to head down the hall. When Alfred looked after him he stated, "going to shower… then maybe I will come eat something."

Alfred nodded after the boy and smiled. Once the young boy made it down to his hallway Alfred let out a sigh and lightly placed a hand to his chin. "I am worried about him… I really truly am…"

**TTT**

Dick took another bite of the omelet sitting before him. He loved when Alfred made omelets, but for some reason the man hardly ever did. The butler only made them for brunch which was hardly ever an option considering Dick and Bruce usually were at work or school by that time, or weekends Bruce didn't like Dick to sleep late. He usually had to be up for training or something.

The paper sat folded a seat away from the young boy. Setting down his juice Dick reached over and grabbed the paper. The large font on the front page caught his eye **Joker Out of Arkham Again. **Well that probably pissed Bruce off a little bit this morning. Dick distinctly remembered being there the last time, in fact just a few months ago, that he and Bruce were locking the lunatic up. Wonder how he got out this time and why?

Dick sipped his orange juice and read the article. Of course like always there was the panic that the mad man of the century was out, and the blaming of Batman for not making sure he was kept locked up safe. Whatever. Batman and, maybe, Robin would put him away again.

No Robin. At least not tonight anyway. If Bruce did decide to go after Joker tonight, then it would just be Bruce on the paper tomorrow and nothing about the Boy Wonder. Dick pushed back his plate and sighed. He wondered what the mission would be tonight anyway. He also wondered if the team would wonder where he was if Batman gave the mission tonight and he wasn't there. There wouldn't be the excuse that he was off doing his dynamic duo gig if Batman was there.

The sharp English accent snapped him out of his train of thought, "Are you finished sir?"

Dick looked up a bit shocked, "Oh ya… thanks Alf." Dick handed the man his plate and glass and then stood up and left the dinning area. He really wasn't sure where he was going but he just walked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "might as well ask about what we did today". He opened his contacts and found Babs and quickly asked what he had missed at school that day so he could catch up on what he could. Besides he would have all night to work on it anyway.

The young boy walked over to the stairs leading to the rest of the manor and sat on the bottom step and looked at the tiles in front of him. A small string fraying off of his sweat pants caught his eye; carefully he pulled it out in order to find the area it originated from. Then with one sharp tug he pulled the string out, he twirled in his fingers a few times before letting it fall to the floor. Sweats. He could not even remember the last time he wore sweat pants. Usually he wore them when he was sick or he wore them to bed on colder nights. It was actually kind of odd wearing them, but he thought he would be comfortable for once.

A soft buzz from his side pulled him out of his thoughts. His phone was lit up with a new message. "Dick! Where were you today? I can't believe Bruce let you miss… You must be dying or something"

Dick replied back "Ya I don't really know.. Just let me miss I guess."

A few moments passed before the screen lit up again, "Well you really didn't miss much (ditcher) just a presentation in Anatomy, some problems in math and a quiz in History. I will send you the problems in a sec… Oh & we have an essay in Lit."

"Thanks just send me what you can." Dick stood up and turned to go up the stairs and head to his room. "Guess I will just do my homework." He mumbled to himself as he slowly headed to the upper level of the house.

**TTT**

"Simple missions tonight, Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad you three are going to Arkham and you are going to find any evidence to show how and why the Joker keeps escaping. Artemis and Miss Martian you two will be on patrol duty tonight," Batman delivered the orders starting at the young group of heroes before him.

"Thank you Batman." Aqualad replied nodding to his group. Artemis and Miss Martian nodded to one another before heading over to one of the zeta tubes and teleported out to a common patrol location.

Just as the boys were about to leave Kid Flash turned back to Batman and asked, "Uhh where's Rob?"

"He is not going on missions for quite some time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think Rob is okay?" Wally asked as he turned over another rock in the Joker's old cell, glancing over to Superboy and Aqualad. Both of the men looked down to the floor neither sure of what to say.

"I am not sure what to think Wally," Aqualad mumbled as he walked to the walls of the cell looking to see if anything was written there.

"But do you think he will every be able to fight with us again? I mean the way Bats said 'He won't be on missions for quite sometime'" Wally air quoted and imitated the dark knight the best he could, "Do you think he will ever come back?"

"Wally I am sure that Robin will come back. When? That I am not sure of, you saw how he has been acting lately he nearly got Artemis and myself killed the other day," Aqualad replied keeping his level tone, "But for now we must worry about this mission. No matter how little or big it is, it is important and Robin is not a priority at the moment."

Wally nodded lightly and turned back to examining the room of one of Gotham's craziest villains. "_Why isn't Batman doing this_?" Wally thought to himself as he looked at the underneath of a small table that had been sitting in the center of the room. There wasn't anything underneath it except a few doodles. Wally rolled his eyes, "_what a freak_…" Then a note in the upper corner of the desk caught his eye. He squinted and tried to read what it said.

"Phase 1: complete. Boy. Done"

"Phase 2: next. Get out."

"Phase 3: awaiting. Best days to come"

Wally cocked his head to the side looking more carefully at the pictures on the underside of the table hoping to find something else that could explain what this meant. He couldn't see anything except the doodles; literally it looked like a kindergartener started drawing stick figures. Then a tiny doodle in the very bottom corner caught his eye. It was of a boy standing over a man. The boy was wearing a cape and so was the man. The man appeared to be dying or hurt. Batman. Wally knew in an instance, that is always who Joker wanted to kill. But the boy, Joker never had anyone else play his games. And besides the boy looked just like…

"Robin!"

**TTT**

Dick poked the tip of the birdarang in his hand into his thumb, and then using his other hand he spun it around a few times. A small indent formed in his thumb. His homework now complete sprawled across his bed and an empty plate sat by his side. He had been eating some chicken wings Alfred had made, hardly ever got that for dinner either, Alf hated messy food. The young boy shrugged and looked back to the T.V in front of his bed, the news was on, and really he had no idea why he was watching it.

Honestly Dick hated the news in Gotham all that ever was on it, was trouble. Either old or new villains causing trouble and them either being caught or escaping. And of course there was either the fame of Batman saving the day or the blame on him for villains continuing to get out and threaten the city. Tonight of course was more on what Dick had read in the paper earlier, the Joker escape. It was everywhere. Dick didn't understand why though, that man always was getting out, you think the city would get over it by now.

A wave of exhaustion and irritation swept over the young boy, so he flopped backwards on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was proud of himself in some ways, he only had one little vision this morning and that was it. Getting better, maybe. _That's what you think. _Dick tightened his eyes closed to get that stupid voice out. Then a soft buzzing made him open his eyes again. He looked down to his side and saw that his phone was lighting up. Dick quickly sat up and picked up the phone, it was Wally, he was calling him.

A faint wave of happiness filled him and he answered the phone, "Wally!"

**TTT**

"Rob! Hey… How are you?" Dick listened to his friend's nervous and concerned tone on the other end of the line.

"Umm ok I guess, not really a lot to do…" Dick replied sounding slightly depressed.

"Hey so the mission was totally lame without you. And it was weird cause Bats was giving the mission and you weren't there to go with us," now Wally sounded depressed.

Dick sighed before replying, "Ya I wish I could have been there, I really want to go on missions. But Batman is really worried about the…" Dick paused unsure if he should talk about the visions or not, to be honest he wasn't even sure that Bruce knew that was why Dick was messing up the missions. He wondered if anyone actually knew.

"What?" Wally asked suddenly snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

"What what?" Dick asked suddenly confused.

"What is Batman worried about?"

"Oh… just me I guess. I keep messing up the missions and all."

"Ya well that is a problem, we really don't need anymore of," Wally said suddenly sounding a bit irritated.

"What!?" Dick practically shouted back very perturbed about what he just heard his friend say, "How could you say that?"

"Easy I just say it. You okay Rob you seem a little more than whelmed?"

"I just can't believe you would say something like that to me. I thought we were having a civilized friendly conversation."

Wally laughed lightly on the other end making a cord in Dick's heart snap lightly, "You are quite the emotional type lately Bird Boy… I don't think last night's adventure was any good for you."

Those last words made Dick sit erect and clench is other hand not holding his phone. _No that wasn't real! _"What are you talking about?!" Dick growled into the phone.

"Wow you really don't remember the fun we had last night, I can't believe you. You move on so quick no wonder you don't stay in relationships long."

Dick tightened his grip on the phone sure that if he was superboy the phone would be in pieces, "That didn't happen! How do you even know about it?!"

"Come on Dick you know it happened, you enjoyed every minuet of it and you couldn't even stand the fact that I had to leave you. I know you wanted more you did but did I…"

Dick cut him off, "shut up! Just shut up! I can't believe you Wally! Leave me alone and don't ever call me again!" With that Dick ended the call and chucked his phone across the room into the wall. With a crash and a shatter the phone landed in pieces on the floor.

Tears pooled out of the younger boys eyes, he couldn't believe it. That wasn't real. Yet the real Wally called him and told him it was. He had no idea what to believe in that instant. Everything was falling apart. What was happening to him?

**TTT**

"Thank you Kid Flash, I am sure that whatever this maniac was planning is now a little more understood," Batman's deep tone thanked the young boy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think this is why Rob is having problems on missions? Do you think…." Wally was cut off as Batman glared down at him. In an instant Wally silenced himself and looked down to the floor.

Batman loosened his gaze and barely mumbled to the young red head, "It is my worst fear. I just hope it isn't what it seems to be. If it is then perhaps, it isn't too late to fix it."

**TTT**

Stripping of his uniform Wally sped to his closet and pulled out some more comfortable clothing. Then he sped back to his bed where his phone sat. He picked up the small device and dialed a number he knew by heart. Sitting down, the red head listened for the other line to pick up. His heart started to sing when he heard the voice of his best friend shine though.

"Wally!" An enlightened sounding Dick came through the phone.

Wally also equally excited to hear his friends voice replied, "Rob! Hey… How are you?"

"Umm ok I guess, not really a lot to do…" Dick replied sounding slightly depressed.

"Hey so the mission was totally lame without you. And it was weird cause Bats was giving the mission and you weren't there to go with us," Wally replied sounding a little off himself.

Wally heard Dick sigh before replying, "Ya I wish I could have been there, I really want to go on missions. But Batman is really worried about the…" The boy paused not saying anything. Wally wondered what he was going to say.

So he quickly asked, "What?" Clearly snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

"What what?" Dick asked suddenly confused.

"What is Batman worried about?" Wally asked reminding the boy lightly.

"Oh… just me I guess. I keep messing up the missions and all."

"Hey don't worry about it, besides I think Batman and I are on to something, we think we might know why your messing up," Wally grinned a little hoping the news would cheer up the boy. But the response he got was not what he was expecting.

"What!?" Dick shouted clearly not happy, "How could you say that?"

Confused Wally replied, "Sorry I didn't think it would bother you that much. We just want to help."

"I just can't believe you would say something like that to me. I thought we were having a civilized friendly conversation." Dick growled into the line.

Wally felt something in him go cold, "Dick… I'm sorry; I thought I said the right thing. I just want to help you, I want my friend back." Hoping that using his real name would bring Dick down a notch Wally listened for a reply.

Instead an enraged Dick shouted back, "What are you talking about?!"

Very confused Wally stuttered to reply, "What do you mean? I want to help you Dick, the mission last night showed that you really are struggling with something and I want to be there to help!"

"That didn't happen! How do you even know about it?!"

"What do you mean? I was there you were there! Bats was there, that's why you can't go on missions anymore. This is why I want to help you, Dick you mean the…"

Wally was suddenly cut off by screaming from the other line, "shut up! Just shut up! I can't believe you Wally! Leave me alone and don't ever call me again!"

With that the other line went silent. Wally slowly pulled the phone away from his ear shaking slightly. Tears formed in his eyes and slowly ran down his freckled face. "I can't believe that…" Wally sighed looking down to his feet.

But then Wally looked up. A sudden thought came to him. "Dick is seeing things, that doesn't mean he can't hear things too." In lightening fast speed Wally was up on his feet and dressed in his uniform again. Then with a streak of red and yellow he was out of the house and halfway down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"How was he today?" The Dark Knight grunted into the small speaker inside the Batmobile.

"Well sir… I do not really know what to say of Master Richard…" The crisp voice of the butler responded into the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Batman asked glaring to the road ahead of him.

"Well sir he seemed a little out of sorts this morning… In fact I saw him in nothing more than a towel standing at the foot of the stairs to your wing sir," Alfred replied again the hint of concern in his voice.

"What was he doing?" Batman snapped again as he watched the city fade out behind him as he turned to the warehouse he was headed to.

"He was just standing there sir, it looked like he was going to fight someone… but no one was there."

Bruce sighed and gripped the steering wheel of the car a little tighter before responding, "Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself, I will be home soon."

"Where are you going sir?"

"Just visiting and old friend…"

**TTT**

"You know what I hate Harley?" Joker asked as he spun around in his cushioned chair, leaning back slightly and looking over to the harlequin.

"No, what do you hate puddin'?" The jester chimed as she skipped over to the Joker's chair and set an elbow on the armrest and smiled at him tilting her head slightly.

Joker grinned at her and put a finger under her chin, "I hate that my plans seem so brilliant, you know the ones that will probably work," he paused a slight scowl forming on his face, "Then they have to take months to get the job done!" His voice now raging and he raised his arms above his head and tilted the chair just a little too far back. This resulted in the mad man rolling out backwards off the chair and onto the floor. Harley backed up a little at the man's outburst; she still would never get over the man's mood swings.

Harley shrugged slightly then knelt down next to Joker, "You know this plan will work… Sometimes the best things are worth waiting for." Harley smiled and placed a finger on his nose. Joker rolled his eyes at her before pulling himself up to a sitting position.

Joker looked over to Harley still a little beat, "Do you really think that this one will work?"

"Of course I do puddin'!" The jester squeed leaning over and wrapping her arms around the man's neck, "I mean what better way to eliminate your problems than by having a man on the inside?"

Joker grinned and pulled Harley back placing both his hands on the sides of her face and looked directly into her eyes, "You know you might actually be right for once!" With that the Joker laughed his oh so recognized laugh. He laughed loud and hard and soon Harley joined in as well, the two of them laughing on the floor.

The two were suddenly cut off though by the breaking of glass and a dark figure landing on the desk behind them. Joker and Harley both jumped slightly by the intrusion of their fun. But almost in an instant Joker smiled and crawled over to the desk.

Joker folded his arms and rested his head on the desk before smiling to his arch foe, "You know Batty if I was having a party I would have invited you."

"That's not why I'm here Joker," Batman glared at the clown staring up at him.

"You know I didn't even send out invitations," Joker teased placing a hand to his head and looking confused. Harley laughed in the background leaning back on her hands.

With a swift motion Batman grabbed the lunatic by the collar and brought him up to his eye level, "What did you do to him?"  
Joker raised an eyebrow, "You know batty for being the best detective in Gotham you sure don't know how to ask the right questions…"

"Ya bats!" Harley now joined in standing up and placing hands on her hips, "Who are you talking about?"

Batman glared at both the jester and the clown before continuing, "What did you do to Robin?"

"Your bird baby?" Harley asked skipping over to the table and setting her hands down firmly on the desk glaring at the Dark Knight still holding her puddin, "Hmm let me think…"

"Ahhh the boy blunder… Hmmm when was the last time I saw that kid?" Joker asked placing a hand under his chin. Then he reached into his coat to distract the bat, then with a quick motion of his other hand he planted his fist in between the hooded man's eyes. Batman recoiled slightly letting go of the Joker's coat dropping him in the process. The Joker stood up quickly and brushed himself off before spinning around and heading over to several stacked boxes containing a seemingly endless amount of papers. From Batman's perspective they appeared to be old blueprints and other odds and ends of different papers.

Joker quickly started to rummage through the different boxes, several toppling over and spilling across the floor of the old warehouse. The lunatic dug for a few more minuets before pausing in one of the bins and pulled out the paper he was looking for. Batman narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists both irritated and slightly happy that he would now know what the Joker had done to Dick.

"Well let me see, he came in for his check-up like he was supposed to and everything seemed just fine," Joker said smiling as he peered over the paper and over to Batman. The man did not seem impressed.

"What?" Batman growled at him, "When did this ever happen?"

Harley giggled up to the Bat, "You know Batman, for someone so smart like you, you have an awful memory." The small jester hoisted herself up onto the desk and stood next to the Dark Knight and slung an arm around his shoulders and continued, "Your little bird boy got his check up from Dr. J here the last time you went and locked him up!"

Batman scowled at the harlequin and pushed her off his shoulders and looked back to the Joker, "Well what else did the "Doctor" have to do?"

"Well Batman I must say you sure train your kid well… But I never thought you would be the one to let him walk me alone to the insane asylum…" Joker flashed a terrible grin at the bat and reached into his coat pocket.

"You really should stop by more often Batty," Harley grinned as she jumped off the table, running to the Joker and leaned against him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Ta-ta for now," Joker laughed and with a quick swipe of his hand a small gray marble like capsule was pulled out of the man's coat and thrown to the floor. _Crud._ Batman thought as he quickly ducked on the desk and behind his cape as a sudden blue gas filled the warehouse.

Batman sniffed the air after a few seconds and found that the gas was not poison but merely a decoy so that Joker and Harley Quinn could get away. With a grunt of irritation Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small blue sphere, he twisted the top and tossed it onto the ground. A small beep echoed through the warehouse and a small sucking sound followed. In a matter of twenty seconds the blue gas was gone and Batman was left standing alone in the warehouse.

Glancing around Batman noticed that the Joker had left the paper he had pulled out, lying on the floor. Batman took a small step forward and jumped off of the Joker's desk and walked over to the paper, now slightly crumpled on the floor. Bruce knelt down and flipped over the paper and started to read what lie on the other side. He read the top half with ease; another plan of the Joker's to kill him. _What else is new?_ Barman laughed to himself as he continued. Now looking to see if there was anything on Dick and his new behavior. As he got towards the middle of the page things started to come back to him. Slowly panic started to run through the Bat's brain….

"No…"

**I apologize for the wait and any waits that will happen in the future. I really will try to post these chapters as fast as I can but life can get in the way… Dang it. Haha. Well anyway hope you enjoyed the little batman chap. There will be some flashbacks coming up soon, for sure in the next chapter and in some others to follow. Starting to find out more about Dick's problem…**

**Comment/review/whatever if you like this.**

**Also ps sorry for errors :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait everyone who is following this story! Like I said I will try to get this up as fast as I can... **

**Anyway enjoy the new chapter. This one is a flashback. There will be a few more like this throughout the story. The next chapter should be back on the current plot. P.s I am sure that there are errors in here, I am not perfect, but if there are don't be afraid to point them out. I don't mind constructive criticism. Review if you like it :)**

_**Four Months Earlier**_

"Dynamic Duo thing?!" Wally groaned into the phone on the other end, "Man come on Dick! Why does Bats always have to pull you out of the missions I am looking forward to?"

Dick laughed slightly, "Come on get traught Wall, it's not like I am leaving the country or something… It's just another mission with Batman, besides I will be back tomorrow."

Dick listened to Wally sigh on the other end, "Fiiine…. But you'll be missing out."

"Sure I will," Dick replied sarcastically as he pulled his gloves on, while holding the cell phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"You will man, you don't even know."

"Do you even know what the mission is yet?"

The other end went silent and Dick laughed, "Haha why do you want me to come so bad if you don't even know what the mission is?"

"Pffft…. I know what it is…. I just don't want to tell you!" Wally lied.

"Right," Dick played along sarcastically, "Are you sure it isn't because we haven't seen each other in like five days."

"Well…."

"Ha I knew it!"

"Come on Dick! It just isn't the same with you always out doing the Dynamic Duo thing, I have no one to talk to."

"Really? Are you sure? Cause if I had to guess, I would bet Miss M is getting her ear chatted off on missions."

"Oh shut up!... So what's the big deal? Why are you and Bats teaming up so much?"

At these words Dick straightened, he knew this mission was important, might as well tell Wally where he has been, "Well it's the Joker, not really sure what he is up to, but it is big and every night we get so close to nabbing him… And then he just vanishes."

"Rough, well maybe you will get him tonight. Then you can come back on our missions."

Dick smiled, "Ya that certainly would be better than chasing around a deranged clown."

"Robin! We have to go," Wally heard the dark voice of Bruce sound through the other line.

"K just a sec Batman," Dick shouted over to Bruce standing by the Batmobile looking just slightly irritated.

"Gotta go?" Wally asked grinning slightly.

"Yup, you know the drill…" Dick sighed.

"Well hopefully I will see you on the next mission."

"Ya hopefully."

"See ya boy wonder."

"Bye." With that both of the boys ended their calls. Robin pulled out his mask from his utility belt and darted over to the car. He smiled at Batman as the man opend the roof hatch. With a simple front flip Robin was in the car awaiting the mission ahead.

"You think we will get him tonight?" Robin asked Batman as he slid into the front seat.

"I have a feeling we will," Robin could have sworn he saw Batman smile for a fraction of a second. Robin smiled too, as the duo sped out of the cave and into the night.

**TTT**

"Where were you?" Artemis glared at Wally as he sped in behind her as the team listened to Red Tornado give the mission Batman had assigned them.

"Just talking to Rob…" Wally grinned trying to pay attention to what the red machine had to say, but his mind literally was running laps in 700 other places.

"You mean your boyfriend," Artemis teased as she turned back to face Red Tornado her arms crossed over her chest.

At these words Wally felt his shoulders rise and his fists clench, "He's not my boyfriend!" He growled through clenched teeth.

Artemis just barley turned her head and winked at him then turned back to Red Tornado. Wally just glared at her and crossed his arms and looked around the cave not really sure what to think.

"Alright team you know what to do," The robotic voice of Red sounded and the team nodded and headed for the bioship down near the grotto.

"Wait where are we going?" Wally asked Kaldur as the team headed out.

"You would know if you weren't so busy daydreaming… Love bug," Artemis teased before Kaldur could respond.

But before Wally could come back at her Kaldur stepped in, "Come now Artemis, Wally, we have a mission and Red Tornado is counting on us, Wally we will explain once we are in the bioship but for now you and Artemis must get along."

Wally rolled his eyes and glared at Artemis, she stuck her tongue at him and walked past him and started to talk to Megan.

_Wish Rob was here. This mission is going to be so rough… _

**TTT**

With a blow and the whip of restraints the clown was down and the dynamic duo looked down to the deranged clown.

"So feeling the aster right now!" Robin grinned as he looked over to Batman.

"What does that even mean?" Joker asked struggling in the ties that Robin had thrown around him right after Batman had punched him.

"It means…" Robin started but was cut off by Batman raising a hand. Robin could have sworn he saw Joker stick his tongue out at him.

"What is all this about Joker?" Batman asked gesturing a hand to a now in flames science lab. The fire department was already at work putting out the blaze and helping people out.

"Well kids and the slang they use these days, I just don't understand," The mad man replied letting his eyes roll up slightly to appear that he was in a deep thought.

Batman glared at him and Joker laughed, "Hahahahahahaha! Oh Batty! Come now you know I know what your really talking about! Hehehehehe!"

"Well care to explain it then?" Robin asked crossing his arms and glaring at the clown.

Joker looked over to the boy wonder and grinned, "Since when do you think you can interrogate me Wonder Boy? Hehehe!"

Batman looked over to Robin clearly mentally telling him not to ask too many questions, he knew how dangerous Joker was, he could literally tear you apart just as much as Batman could. "Get on with it," Batman glared at the man.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Bats you make me laugh," Joker smiled very very deviously and Batman felt his heart skip for a fraction of a second. Whatever Joker was doing this time was not as small as he had initially hoped. Joker continued, "Well I would tell you Bats but you know a magician never revels his secrets."

Batman glared at the clown again and of course this only resulted in more deranged laughter from the man. Batman turned away and looked down to Robin, "Wait with him, make sure he goes with the police to Arkham."

Robin looked up at Batman, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to look at the mess he made, see if I can find anything." Robin nodded and looked back down to Joker and glared at him. Of course Joker laughed.

"Why are you always so serious?" Joker asked smiling at him.

Robin just turned away hoping that the police would be here soon. Joker was not pleased with the boy wonder turning away from him so he scooted the best he could over to Robin and swiftly kicked the boys feet out from underneath him. Robin landed with a soft thud and in an instant spun around and had a birdarang right at the man's neck.

"PFFftttt! Hahahahahahahaha! Boy Blunder you are worse than Bats! Hahahaha!" Joker laughed at the boy who was now inches from his own face. Robin backed up and sat down across from the Joker on a small pile of ruble, he kept the birdarang in his hand.

Joker smiled at the boy and scooted closer to him still hopping on his bottom over to Robin, "You want to know a secret boy?"

Robin rolled his eyes at him through his mask, "What do you want?"

"No need to grow an attitude there kiddie!" Joker grinned. "Do you want to know why I blew up this lab?" Joker watched as Robin's attention was brought back and was clearly focusing now, "Thought so." Joker smiled.

But little did Robin know that Joker's hands were hard at work pulling apart the roping holding him captive to the small boy. Joker had managed to slip one of his bladed playing cards down his sleeve and was now slowly cutting away at the lining. And the best part for Joker was boy wonder didn't even suspect a thing.

"Well you see birdy boy… I have been working on an experiment for the past few weeks and I think I have finally got exactly what I want," The Joker grinned speaking in a very matter of fact like tone.

Robin rolled his eyes, "You do, do you?"

Joker laughed, "Of course, I may seem crazy but up here," He pointed to his head with his now free arm, "There are a lot of tricks."

Robin flinched; Joker had cut through the line! Joker laughed at Robin's sudden freak expression and rolled to his side and then spun up to standing. Robin quickly stood up and lunged at the man. Joker was pinned down but he was smiling at the younger boy holding him down. Robin glared and of course this made the clown laugh.

"For someone raised by the world's best detective you certainly don't use your eyes boy," Joker reached down into his pant pocket and pulled out a small little black marble looking item. He then raised his knees and kicked Robin in the gut. With a grunt Robin went weak at the sudden blow. Joker quickly kicked the boy off and into a pile of rubble. "Sweet dreams," Joker grinned and threw the small marble straight into Robin's chest.

A horrible smell filled Robin's nose and an interesting tar like taste filled his mouth as black smoke started to surround him. He tried to stand and get away but it felt like ten elephants were lying on all his limbs. With all the strength that he could muster he pulled out a small blue ball from his utility belt and pinched it. It opened and instantly the smoke started to get sucked into the ball and Robin's head started to spin.

"Wasn't that fun?" Joker teased and got right in Robin's face, "That's what I have been working on." Then Joker pulled back a fist and in an instant Robin's world went black.

**TTT**

Robin slowly opened his eyes, it was slightly dark but there were lights over him, so he wasn't in a hospital like he assumed. He groaned and tried to move his limbs. Elephants were no longer holding him down and he tired to pull himself to sitting. But a wave of lightheadedness swept him and fell back down to the bed he found he was lying on.

He was in the batcave that was for certain. How he got there, he had no idea. He just remembered Joker saying something about projects and then getting a massive headache.

"Mater Richard I suggest you lay still for a while, you've sustained quite the blow to the head," Alfred's voice sounded to his right. Dick watched as Alfred walked over to him carrying a small glass of water.

Dick grunted and lifted a hand to his head. He flinched as he felt the lump on his forehead. Alfred shook his head in disgust as he raised the head of the infirmary bed slightly so Dick was somewhat sitting, and handed him the water. Dick took the water and gladly drank it down.

"Do you know if the Joker…" His father entering from around the corner cut off Dick.

"The police showed up just after he knocked you out, they took him to Arkham," Bruce said in his stone voice his eyes glaring.

"I.. I'm sorry…" Dick looked down, gripping at the glass in his hands.

"What happened?" Bruce glared at the young boy.

"Well he cut through the line! Then he kicked me and threw something at me… I don't really remember what it was but it smoked and I couldn't move and then he knocked me out," Dick replied slowly looking back to Bruce.

"Sounds like it must be some new form of Joker venom," Alfred replied suddenly taking the glass from Dick.

"Could be..." Bruce said placing a hand on his chin. "Dick, for now… Just get some rest. You did the best that you could."

Dick nodded slowly and watched as the two men left him alone. He stared at the wall in front of him. He wished he had his phone then he could ask Wally how their mission went. On the bright side, hopefully would be able to go on team missions now. He smiled lightly.

_Yes that would be much better than going on missions with the "Dark Knight"._

**_TO anyone following this story and awaiting new chapters. I apologize deeply for the waits. I have had such a hard time continuing the story since the last episode of YJ. I am planning on continuing the story it just might take me a while longer than I had hoped for it to go. Sorry :(_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day**

Wally stood with one hand on his hip the other on his chin as he stared at the mission files slowly scrolling in front of him on the holographic computer screen. He read along as the words gradually rolled up to the top of the screen. He was looking at the missions from the last six months. Particularly he was looking for the missions that were noted of Robin's errors. Some he could remember, but those were when Rob had mad big mistakes and those were easy to remember. But he was looking for the ones where little things he had done, might be recorded.

Each mission he was trying to look for a theme. A clue that would show something as to why Robin was messing up. Because for the most part on all of the missions Robin had been fine and then randomly after something was brought up he would do something out of character. This is exactly what Wally was trying to find. The link that set Robin off.

However, this was no easy task. It was hard enough to find the files that had all of the missions that he messed up on, but another task entirely to find out if there were themes or things that happened before Robin went berserk. Wally scratched his red hair and sighed, he had been at this for at least three hours it was now about two in the morning and this was starting to show on the red head's face. His eyes were red from staring at a computer screen for so long and bags were starting to form under his eyes. Then there was the growl from his stomach every few minuets that he had been ignoring for the past hour and a half.

He knew though that if there were randomly to be danger in the base he would be out in seconds. Groaning he put his hand to his face and ran it over his nose and down to his moth. A yawn slipped out and he twisted his back grunting as he felt his spine pop. Then slumping forward slightly he glanced up at the screen. Maybe if he took a break and came back he might see something. Though he highly doubted that he dragged himself away from the screen and out to the kitchen of the base.

When he arrived he opened the fridge he felt saliva slowly form in his mouth as he reached in to grab the fixings to make a sandwich. He set them all on the counter and realized he was much to tired to actually put the sandwich together so he just ate the pieces. He devoured a whole packet of lunchmeat, a head of lettuce, an onion, half a loaf of bread and a jar of pickles. Burping he leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

That surprisingly felt much better and he could feel his mood start to elevate as his body started to instantly attack the food that had just entered his system. Leaning over the counter he stared at the mess he had just made and tried to think. Think back to all of those missions with Robin. Was there any connection to why Rob… Dick was turning into this? Was there a reason? His mind was running a hundred laps as he tried to find something that would piece things together. Of course though, nothing came and gradually he sank lower to the counter sleep deprivation finally taking over. In minuets Wally was out, half on the counter and half sitting on the small stool by the counter, his thoughts of Robin and the missions filling his head.

**TTT**

Several hours later, it was now 6:30 Miss Martian had woken up and was heading to the kitchen. She was hoping to make some pancakes this morning, and hoped that they wouldn't burn today. When she arrived to the kitchen the sound of soft snoring made her heart jump slightly. Nervously she glanced into the kitchen and she relaxed.

Wally was lying on the floor in his uniform and the counter was covered in random pieces of food and wrappers. Walking into the kitchen she kneeled next to Wally and poked his side.

In a second he shot up and his eyes were wide open, "Gahh!" He screamed and then looked to Miss M and shot backwards again a little on the edge.

Wally's reaction made the Martian startle and she looked at the boy, "Wally are you ok?"

Wally just looked forward and stood up and placed a hand on his head, "Umm sorry babe…."

Megan rolled her eyes at the nickname Wally had decided to give her and she stood up and looked Wally in the eyes, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Things… I found things…and and…" suddenly a light went off in Wally's head and he sprung upright, "I need to see Batman!" With that Wally spun around and ran out of the cave.

Megan stood in the kitchen for a few minuets watching the speedster dart out. She shook her head and started to clean the mess that Wally had left.

Meanwhile Wally was running faster than he had ever run before. He knew where he needed to go, he knew Wayne Manor wasn't that far he could make it. He knew that Dick wasn't the only one in trouble now, Bruce was in more trouble than he probably actually knew. And worst of all it was danger of being murdered by his own sidekick.

**TTT**

Dick groaned and looked around. He was still in his room, wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday and he wasn't even in his bed all the way. Instead he was half on the bed and half off and he could already feel the creaks in his back for sleeping in that awkward position. He pushed himself slowly to standing and looked around. It was still dark but there was a small light starting to come in through the window. It was early. Looking back to the clock next to his bed Dick read 4:37.

_What a wonderfully early hour to be awake…_ Dick shook the voice out of his head and turned to the bathroom. On his way there he stepped on something sharp, which made him jump and gasp. Looking down he noticed the pieces of his phone lying scattered across the floor.

"Right," He mumbled to himself while kneeling down to push the pieces into a better pile. When he finished he stood up and looked at the wall to which he had chucked the phone into earlier. He grimaced at the indentation and chipping at the paint. He knew that Alfred would not be happy to see the mess that he had left him.

Rubbing his back he turned and walked into the bathroom. He flipped on the switches and blinked while he let his eyes adjust to the sudden sharp light. Once that was done he walked in front of the mirror and looked at himself. What he saw was terrifying. Jumping back slightly Dick put a hand to his face and watched as the hideous version of himself did the same thing.

He was pale like a white sheet. His eyes were not their usual bright and shinning blue instead they were dark. They were dying and they were red all around the edges. In fact his skin around his eyes was puffed and slightly purple. Dick's hair was sticking this way and that and hardly close to neat.

Tears started to roll out of his eyes again and he asked himself, "What is happening to me?" He started to cry harder as he walked closer to the sink and gripped the marbled counter top. He choked and sputtered as more tears poured out of his eyes. He could feel his tight grip loosen from the counter as he let his legs give out and he collapsed to the floor. Curling into a ball he let himself cry. He wanted to be better and he didn't know how to fix things. He didn't even know what was wrong with him. He wanted it out though and he wanted it to stop. It was killing him and he was going insane.

Suddenly Dick sat up straight and stiffened. He heard it. The bookshelf moved. Bruce was back. He had gone out late. _I bet he is tired… Perfect. _Dick sat straight up and left the bathroom. He went into his closet and pushed back a section of shirts to revel a small mirror. Placing his palm in the center it opened and he pulled out his stealth uniform.

Quickly he slipped into it and grabbed a birdarang. And he set his cape aside, he wouldn't need that for this. Quietly he slipped out of the room and ran up the hall. He moved to the side waiting for Batman to come. He could hear the footsteps coming from the main staircase and like Dick suspected Batman didn't turn towards his wing instead the steps were coming this way.

Dick readied the birdarang in his hand and waited. The steps were coming closer and he knew Batman was only inches away. And he knew the man had no idea what was waiting for him just around the corner.

* * *

**Hey look this story is still alive! Finally! Guys really I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Really I am. But I am back to this and I am so ready to make this thing happen. **

**Honestly the big reason that I didn't work on this for so long was because of how YJ ended and it just ending in general just put me on a very anti Young Justice mood and I needed a bit of a break from it. Well now I am back and I am hoping that I will be updating this a lot faster now. I am also working on two other stories, at the same time, cause I just thought that would be a wonderful idea. **

**Anyway... I hope that I didn't loose anyone on that hiatus that I took :P But do tell me what you think, tell me if you see any errors or anything like that. And sorry this chap is a little short. If I added what is going to happen next this would have been super long... So I thought I would leave you with a cliff hanger instead **


	8. An update on life

**Hello...**

**I am just putting this in the stories that I am currently writing. Just because I honestly feel so bad for everyone who is following whichever story this is that you are reading. I really feel like so bad. I know that I promised updates. And I really want to but... UGGGGG writers block to the max. Like it is ridiculous. I really really want to update though. I am gonna try now. And I know that I said that I would update cause I would have more time. And I do I have so much time right now. But i really... It is just not letting my brain work creatively. Though I am starting to go back and starting to add to these stories. (just so you know I am actually working on three different stories on here and haven't really been the best at updating like I said that I would be. :( ) I know you all probably thought that this was an update to a story. I really I feel so bad. But I will take this down once I get my act together and start firing on my writing cylinders soon and for those of you that are reading Echo and this is your update... That one will be coming next! I swear. I am going to finish at least one of these stories before the summer ends. Good lord I thought they would be done a long time ago. guess that never happened. whoops.**

**Anyway I wanted to apologize. I wanted to say thank you to all of you who still favorited and started to follow these stories. I promise that there will be updates. I really do. I love you all thank you for being a part of the writing in my life. You inspire me to keep writing and I want you to know that I am going to finish all of these fics for all of you *takes all of you into massive hug* thank you all again. **


End file.
